Little Leo Tucker misbehaves at a Fancy Restaurant/Grounded Big Time
Cast * Salli as Mary Tucker * Kimberly as Leo Tucker Transcript *(London, United Kingdom, September 14, 2018) *(One night, Leo Tucker and his family are having dinner at a fancy restaurant. A few people are with them, since Daniel Tucker and Mary Tucker scheduled a dinner date with some of their friends. They are wearing fancy outfits.) *Leo Tucker: Yuck! I'm not eating this dinner. You can't make me. I'd rather eat at Arby's. Arby's is way better than this awful dinner. *Daniel Tucker: Leo Tucker, we're not having Arby's. We're all having fish, mixed vegetables, and mashed potatoes. *Mary Tucker: I agree with your father. The food we all ordered is actually healthier than fast food. *Bob Tucker: Me two *Sophie the Otter: Me three. * Peanut Otter: Me four. * Baby Butter Otter: Me five * Jelly Otter: Me six. * Opal Otter: Me seven * Ernest Otter: And me eight. * Retsuko: Correct. Fish has a lot of protein, omega-3, riboflavin, and good minerals like iron, zinc, and magnesium, which is good for you. * Fenneko: Potatoes have a lot of potassium, in which your body really needs for their beneficial health effects in life because when you two grow up, you will be drafted into the British Elite Ops to fight the severely weakened Land of PBS Kids and end its military aggression and nuclear weapons program and murder its leader for South Korea. * Tsunoda: I absolutely agree with Fenneko, and also, vegetables has a lot of vitamins like iron, vitamin C folate, and Spinach has a lot of iron, and you need vegetables because they're good for your physical appearance. * Kiki: And don't forget that the foods from Arby's have a lot of fat and sugar. * Miumiu: I agree with everyone here. You can't always have fast food in your diet. You need to try some healthy foods for a change. * Leo Tucker: Never! I want Arby's, not healthy food! * Mary Tucker: Leo, cut it out right now. Just eat your fish, vegetables, and mashed potatoes right now, or you'll be forced to watch Bambi with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates later on. * Daniel Tucker: Your mother is right. You need to eat your dinner because it's good and healthier for you. * Alan: If you don't eat your fish, mashed potatoes, and vegetables right now, you won't receive anything made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, DC Comics, Adult Swim, DreamWorks, Blue Sky Studios, Comedy Central, Sony Animation Pictures, Sony Pictures, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, Activision, Mojang, Rockstar Games, Ubisoft, Illumination and FUNimation until further notice which is when The Lion King (2019) comes out in theaters. * Leo Tucker: NO! I DON'T WANT FISH, MASHED POTATOES, AND VEGETABLES! I WANT ARBY'S, GIVE ME ARBY'S RIGHT NOW! * (Everyone gasps in shock) * Momo: Uh-oh... * Rudolph: Leo Tucker, stop it right now. You can eat your food, or you can have nothing at all and we'll go back home. * Leo Tucker: I have a better idea. How about I destroy this stupid restaurant with a giant gorilla? King Kong, get your butt over here! * Retsuko: Uh, guys? I think we'd better get out of here. * Fenneko: Yeah, let's go. I don't want together caught in a huge, destructive rampage like this. * Momo: I'm outta here! * (The boys summon King Kong and destroy the restaurant) * Mary Tucker: (Dragon Kamui roar) LEO TUCKER, HOW DARE YOU DESTROY THE FANCY RESTAURANT?! THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW, AND THERE WILL BE SEVERE CONSEQUENCES FOR THE BOTH OF YOU BOYS!! * (At home) * Daniel Tucker: Leo Tucker, you are grounded until The Lion King (2019) comes out in theaters, and we'll force both of you to watch baby shows that are not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, DC Comics, Adult Swim, DreamWorks, Blue Sky Studios, Comedy Central, Sony Animation Pictures, Sony Pictures, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, Activision, Mojang, Rockstar Games, Ubisoft, Illumination and FUNimation tomorrow morning until Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates pick you up for Bambi. * Mary Tucker: Now Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata are going to beat up the both of you and turn both of you into babies, and then you'll go immediately to bed while they call Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates on the phone and tell them to pick you two up for The Lion King tomorrow. * Naruto Uzumaki: That's what you get for misbehaving at the Fancy Restaurant. Now we will shrink you down into babies! When you are babies, you need to wear diapers, go to preschool every day, watch baby shows made by Disney Junior, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, PBS Kids Sprout and CBeebies along with all four of Shimajirō's shows, eat baby food, play with baby toys, sleep in a crib, wear baby clothes, read baby books, listen to baby songs, drink from baby bottles, ride in strollers, play with rattles, suck pacifiers, and do everything else for babies and toddlers. * (Leo Tucker starts shrinking into babies) * Leo Tucker: (shrinking in Darth Vader's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (in Ivy voice) I'm sorry for destroying the fancy restaurant in northern London. * Joe: (in Shy Girl voice) And we’re sorry for throwing a tantrum about wanting Arby’s. Please forgive us. * Naruto Uzumaki: Apologies not accepted. Now get ready for bed Moe and Joe, take your shower, brush your teeth, put your pajamas on, and go straight to bed and I will order The Adventures of Super Mario Bros, 3, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Barney, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine, Shimajirō, The Lion King, Moana, Beauty and the Beast, Pocahontas, Woody Woodpecker, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, Tom Sawyer, Inside Out, The Good Dinosaur, Toy Story trilogy, Frozen, Wreck-it Ralph, Planes, All Dogs Go to Heaven and Monsters University DVDs from Amazon. And starting tomorrow, you two will watch The Lion King and all well received Disney movies and go to Disney Broadway musicals with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday. * Naruto Uzumaki: Hello Shimajirō Shimano, this is Naruto Uzumaki speaking. * to: The Shimano residence. Shimajirō Shimano is relaxing in his bed watching Big Hero 6: The Series on his flatscreen TV in his bedroom while having his feet licked and worshipped by his 2 pet golden retriever puppies Nathan and Joseph. He picks up his smartphone and answers the phone call. * Shimajirō Shimano: Yes Naruto. Can I help you? * Naruto Uzumakil: (over the phone) You are not going to be happy about this but, Joshua and Jackson misbehaved at a fancy restaurant by causing a King Kong rampage! * Shimajirō Shimano: What?! They are so going to get it! Don't worry, my friends and classmates and I will pick them up tomorrow evening for The Lion King! Thanks for telling me this Jet! Bye. * to: Moe and Joe's house * Naruto Uzumaki: Okay, bye. (hangs up) * (Lance is still crying about the incident) * ate: (Dragon Kamui roar) JOSHUA AND JACKSON, HOW DARE YOU DESTROY THE FANCY RESTAURANT?! THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW, AND THERE WILL BE SEVERE CONSEQUENCES FOR THE BOTH OF YOU BOYS!! * (At home) * Moe and Joe's Dad: You boys are grounded until Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-it Ralph 2 comes out in theaters, and we'll force both of you to watch baby shows that are not made by Warner Bros, Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network tomorrow morning until Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates pick you two up for The Lion King. * Moe and Joe's Mom: Now Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata are going to beat up the both of you and turn both of you into babies, and then you'll go immediately to bed while they call Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates on the phone and tell them to pick you two up for The Lion King tomorrow. * Naruto Uzumaki: That's what you get for misbehaving at the Fancy Restaurant. Now we will shrink you down into babies! When you are babies, you need to wear diapers, go to preschool every day, watch baby shows made by Disney Junior, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, PBS Kids Sprout and CBeebies along with all four of Shimajirō's shows, eat baby food, play with baby toys, sleep in a crib, wear baby clothes, read baby books, listen to baby songs, drink from baby bottles, ride in strollers, play with rattles, suck pacifiers, and do everything else for babies and toddlers. * (Joshua and Jackson start shrinking into babies) * Joshua: (shrinking in Darth Vader's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! * Moe: (in Ivy voice) We're sorry for destroying the fancy restaurant in northern London. * Joe: (in Shy Girl voice) And we’re sorry for throwing a tantrum about wanting Arby’s. Please forgive us. * Naruto Uzumaki: Apologies not accepted. Now get ready for bed Moe and Joe, take your shower, brush your teeth, put your pajamas on, and go straight to bed and I will order The Adventures of Super Mario Bros, 3, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Barney, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine, Shimajirō, The Lion King, Moana, Beauty and the Beast, Pocahontas, Woody Woodpecker, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, Tom Sawyer, Inside Out, The Good Dinosaur, Toy Story trilogy, Frozen, Wreck-it Ralph, Planes, All Dogs Go to Heaven and Monsters University DVDs from Amazon. And starting tomorrow, you two will watch The Lion King and all well received Disney movies and go to Disney Broadway musicals with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday. * Naruto Uzumaki: Hello Shimajirō Shimano, this is Naruto Uzumaki speaking. * to: The Shimano residence. Shimajirō Shimano is relaxing in his bed watching Big Hero 6: The Series on his flatscreen TV in his bedroom while having his feet licked and worshipped by his 2 pet golden retriever puppies Nathan and Joseph. He picks up his smartphone and answers the phone call. * Shimajirō Shimano: Yes Naruto. Can I help you? * Naruto Uzumakil: (over the phone) You are not going to be happy about this but, Joshua and Jackson misbehaved at a fancy restaurant by causing a King Kong rampage! * Shimajirō Shimano: What?! They are so going to get it! Don't worry, my friends and classmates and I will pick them up tomorrow evening for The Lion King! Thanks for telling me this Jet! Bye. * to: Moe and Joe's house * Naruto Uzumaki: Okay, bye. (hangs up) * (Lance is still crying about the incident) * Jaxen Ross: Lance, we're sorry about what happened when the twins misbehaved at the fancy restaurant again just like they did back in 2014! * Lance (crying and sniffling): No Jaxen Ross, it wasn't our fault, we should've left Joshua and Jackson behind with a babysitter, and the babysitter would've only let them have Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches and make them watch The Lion King on VHS from 1995, Beauty and the Beast on VHS from 1992, The Little Mermaid on VHS from 1990, Hercules on VHS from 1998, Mulan on VHS, The Hunchback of Notre Dame on VHS, Pocahontas on VHS, Toy Story on VHS, Toy Story 2 on VHS, Aladdin on VHS from 1993, Beauty and the Beast (2017) on Blu-ray, Coco on Blu-ray, Cinderella (2015) on DVD and Big Hero 6 on Blu-ray while we should've been gone the next time we can go! * Sarah West: I Know, please Don't cry, Lance, since I know you're a huge Universal Studios, Tom Sawyer (2000), Maple Town, Disney, Shimajirō, and anime fan, even when you're at 7 years old, let's watch my favorite stuff together while the boys are stuck watching Shimajirō: A World of Wow and Tamagotchi and starting tomorrow, they will have to watch The Lion King! Just let me put on my special show fancy dress whenever I watch Maple Town! * Kumi: That's not a bad idea Sarah West! Let's Watch Maple Town with Sophie the Otter, and thank you for coming up with the idea! * TheTails GirlsJade: I agree With Kumi, let's Watch Maple Town for right now! * Jaxen Ross: (worried) Is watching Maple Town a good idea? * Lance: (whimpers for 4 seconds then smiles): That sounds like a great idea! * Jaxen Ross (Happy): Okay, Then let’s watch it! * (September 22nd, 2018) * to: Moe and Joe's 3 story house the next evening. * Kate: Moe and Joe, Shimajirō Shimano is here to pick you both up for Bambi! * Shimajirō Shimano: Both of you come with me and friends, Joshua and Jackson! You two will watch The Lion King with me! * Mimirin Midorihara: You two better not call any of us crybabies and or bully us at the same time. Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Series based on BabyBus